Le Silence D'un père
by GreatPeace
Summary: Lucy est morte ... Natsu est partit ... Et une petite fille qui vit depuis sa naissance a Fairy Tail va partir seule en mission .. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un inconnu
1. Chapter 1

_Je déteste mon père, c'est un lâche !_

Cela fessait quelque temps que Natsu et Lucy étaient ensemble, ils s'étaient rendu compte de beaucoup de chose depuis quelque temps, Natsu avait apprit ce qu'était l'amour, Lucy était heureuse de vivre des moments pareil. Happy vivait toujours chez eux, oui Natsu habite maintenant chez Lucy. Les jours a Fairy tail était normal, au debut, les membre n'arrivaient pas a s'habituer au faite que Natsu soit en couple avec quelqu'un mais au fils du temps, ils ont finit par s'y habituer. Des jours à Magnolia à ne rien faire, des jours en missions qui fut périlleuse. Oui, bien qu'ils soient en couple, c'était pareil. Natsu était très heureux mais … il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son père.

-Dis moi ?

-Oui ?

-Si jamais tu retrouves ton père tu me le présenteras ?

-Oui, tu seras la première à le connaître.

Un beau jour, il prit une grande décision qui changera beaucoup de chose. Au début, il n'osait en parler à personne, il avait peur d'être mal prit, mal comprit. Il en parla a Gray d'abord.

-Tu sais, je veux pas avoir l'air que je m'en fous de ton histoire mais t'es sur que tu n'es pas plus heureux ici.

-J'ai fait mon choix, je veux savoir où il est …

Il n'osait en parler à personne. Du coté de Lucy, elle cachait un grand secret et elle en avait parlé qu'a Levy pour le moment.

-Je trouve ça formidable ! Il faut que Natsu le sache !

-Pas pour l'instant, je vais un peu attendre …

Les jours passaient paisiblement mais les secrets qu'ils n'osèrent pas à se confier grandissaient au plus profond d'eux. Lucy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se regarder souvent dans le miroir et de se trouver « grosse » avec ce problème. Natsu était assis sur le lit entrain de réfléchir à cette histoire. Lucy sortit de la salle de bain avec une mauvaise mou. Natsu n'avait pas remarqué ce petit défaut qu'elle avait.

-Dis Lucy ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas grossi ?

Prise par une colère habituelle, elle lui envoya un marron dans la figure qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Après ces petits moments de délicatesse, ils voulurent en même temps parler.

-Je voulais .. Commença Lucy.

-En faite … Fit Natsu juste après elle. Euh non dis moi ce qu'il y a …

-Non toi, vas-y j'attends.

-Lucy …. Je voulais te dire que je dois partir.

Lucy écarquilla des yeux.

-Comment ça ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je pars pour quelque temps pour essayer à nouveau de retrouver Igneel.

-Ah … je vois …

-Et toi … C'est quoi que tu voulais me dire ?

-Rien d'important … Rien ….

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain. Happy m'accompagnera.

Elle avait besoin de se faire une raison, il allait revenir même si c'était risque et péril. Même si il allait la laisser seule, il allait la retrouvé.

Le lendemain. Natsu se réveilla assez tôt ce qui réveilla aussi Lucy.

-Pardon je …

-Ce n'est rien … J'avais envi de te dire au revoir de toute façon ….

Il avait préparé un tas de chose, Happy le regardait tristement, bien qu'il l'accompagne, il était aussi triste de quitter Lucy. Il était devant l'appartement de Lucy, Natsu regarda à nouveau la maison, cette maison où il venait squatter tout les jours. Lucy sortit pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu vas me manquer …. Dit-elle.

-Toi aussi … Je repasse dans cinq mois, c'est promit.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, un dernier baiser rempli de passion. Contre son envi, Natsu rompit le baiser pour ensuite se retourner.

-Natsu ! ..

Il se retourna et la regarda inquiet.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'attendrais !

Il fit un sourire dont il avait le secret, il fit le fameux geste de salut et se retourna pour partir. Happy fit de même en lui envoyant plein de baiser par les mains. Bien qu'ils commençaient à s'effacer de son champ de vision, elle murmura :

-Natsu … Je suis enceinte … De quatre mois ….

Cela fait maintenant cinq mois, cinq mois qu'il était parti en compagnie de Happy pour retrouver ce qui lui était précieux. Il arriva avec un grand sourire mais assez triste car il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son père mais il était de la revoir.

-Je vais retrouver Sharuru ! S'écria Happy tout en volent autour de Natsu.

-Et moi ma Luce … Murmura-t-il avec le plus grand enthousiasme.

Il s'arrêta devant la guilde qui était les portes fermer, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait un gros sentiment de peur mais il franchit quand même les portes tout en ignorent cet impression.

-Yo ! Je suis rentré ! Dit-il en agitent le bras et le plus grand sourire.

Bien que certain releva la tête pour un simple accueille pour le dragon slayers d'autre se mirent à pleurer de plus en plus. Voyant cela, Natsu se mit à faire un sourire crispée.

-Euh …. Inutile de pleurer pour moi … je vais bien ….

Gray s'approcha de lui avec un grand ton énerver, il s'assit Natsu par le col.

-Triple idiot ! Pourquoi tu es partit !

-Je te l'ai dit pourtant ….

Gray le lâcha en ayant toujours de la haine envers lui. Lisanna s'approcha alors de lui le teint le plus triste qu'elle avait.

-Mirajane m'avait raconter la réaction que tu avais lorsque tu as su que j'étais morte.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Lucy !

-Elle est morte Natsu …..

Natsu recula d'un pas.

-Tu … Tu plaisantes ?

-Pourquoi je rigolerais avec ça ? Sois pas idiot Natsu ! Lucy est morte ! Elle a été assassiner !

Natsu ne savait plus quoi dire, de la tristesse, de la haine, de la colère commençaient à dominer son corps. Il laissa échapper une larme puis se retourna pour partir en courant.

-Natsu !

-Laisse-le ! Lui fit Gray. Il reviendra.

Mais lorsqu'il repartit ce jour là, il ne fut jamais revenu. Les années et les années passent, et aucune nouvelle fut donner par Natsu. Happy ne l'avait pas suivit, il aurait tant aimé revenir à ce jour pour l'avoir suivit et l'en empêcher de partir. Certaine rumeurs disent qu'il est mort, d'autre qu'il fait sa vie ailleurs tout en les aillent oublier. Lisanna aurait tant aimer lui donner une raison de rester. La seule raison : sa petite fille qui venait de naitre deux jours avant l'assassina de Lucy.

10 ans plus tard

Une jeune fille blonde se trouvait devant le tableau des mission, elle hésitait entre toute. Elle avait la main qui attraper son menton et regarda de haut en bas, à gauche à droite. Derrière le comptoir se tenait deux jeunes femmes à la chevelure argenter. Elles regardaient la jeune fille d'un air amusé. L'une fit à la seconde :

-Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère.

L'autre la regarda avec un sourire très triste.

-Mais elle ressemble aussi à son père … Je trouve ….

Le sourire de la première se fana, il est vrai que le père de la jeune fille ne pouvait que donner tristesse à ceux qui y repenser. La jeune fille blonde souffla puis alla au comptoirs en s'affalent dessus.

-Et bien …. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Fit la premier femme argenté avec un sourire.

-Tante Mirajane … Je ne trouve pas de bonne mission …. Je veux trouver la mission parfaite pour ma première mission en solo !

-N'en prend pas une trop dure … fit la deuxième.

-Dure ou pas, je la ferrais quand même ! Dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

-Tu sais, ton père …

-Lisanna ! Coupa Mirajane.

-Oups désolée …

Le petite blonde souffla puis partit vers une table où se trouver une jeune mage au cheveux bleu foncé. Elle était assez grande, un poitrine assez grosse et un visage qui commençait à devenir plus adulte.

-Dis moi Wendy, tu as commencé à quel age ta première mission ?

La jeune femme se retourna et d'un petit sourire elle lui répondit :

-J'ai commencé à 12 ans, c'était assez dure il faut avoué, j'avais souvent l'habitude d'y aller accompagné surtout avec ton … Euh enfin tu comprends, plein de monde.

Elle re souffla une troisième fois. Elle partit vers n'importe où, comme si dix ans n'était pas suffisant pour partir seule. Beaucoup lui on dit d'attendre mais elle avait envi d'y aller tôt pour ne jamais avoir peur toute seule et d'y arriver. Elle le voulait même sans les chats volants qui l'accompagner le plus souvent.

-Layla !

La dénommé Layla, se retourna pour voir Mirajane qui l'appelait.

-J'ai trouvé une mission qui pourrait te convenir mais …. Je préfère que tu la fasses avec quelqu'un …

-Faut faire quoi ?

Mirajane lui tendit l'affiche qui contenait beaucoup et qui était envoyé par le roi en personne. Des étoiles scintiller dans les yeux de Layla lorsqu'elle vu le nombre de la récompense et ce qu'il fallait faire. Le roi demandait à une constellationniste de l'aider a retrouver un objet sacré et cette objet était justement une clé qui renfermerait un pouvoir. Elle disait aussi que la mission serait un peu dangereux si la constellationniste est assez faible. Layla ne supporta pas ce mot, elle n'était pas faible et ne voulait pas le croire et puis cette mission, elle peut la faire. Elle a toujours les esprits de sa mère maintenant.

-T'es sur que je peux pas la faire toute seule ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne préfère pas … Une mission du roi … C'est vraiment très rare .. Il serait mieux de mettre cette mission en S-Quest mais comme tu es la seule constellationniste de la guilde …. Il veut mieux que t' y ailles avec quelqu'un de fort !

Layla essaya de protester :

-Mais … Je voudrais au moins essayer de la ….

-Non Layla ! Eclata Mirajane. Je refuse que tu l'as fasse seule ! Si tu rouspètes, tu feras cette mission plus tard ou alors tu laisseras cette mission a une autre guilde !

-Mais …

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » !

Layla souffla puis sortit. Elle sortit une de ses clés de sa poche et la pointa droit devant.

-Ouvre toi porte du chien ! Nikolas !

Sous un petit gong, une petite bestion en blanc avec une grosse tête ronde et un nez en corne apparut. Layla accroupie devant le petit chien.

-Dis moi Plue …. Est-ce que Maman avait fait des missions seule ?

Le petit esprit tourna se tête dans tout les sens.

-Tu ne sais pas …. Oh … soupira la jeune fille.

Elle se releva puis commença a marcher suivit du petit animal.

-Franchement je sais pas pourquoi ils veulent jamais que je fasse de mission seule ! Ils ont vraiment peur qu'il m'arrive un truc. Mais franchement je voudrais faire une mission seule pour prouver que je ne suis pas faible ! Et puis d'après certain truc que j'ai entendu sur mon père …. Beuh … Il a souvent fait des missions seul …

Elle avait dit avec un certain dégout, elle avait regardait ailleurs avec un visage qui ne souhaiter absolument pas en parler. Plue fit quelque petit geste avec sa tête et quelque bruit que Layle put comprendre.

-Pourquoi je déteste mon père ? Et bien …

Layla détestait en tout point son père, elle avait souvent refusé des discutions pour parler de lui. Elle refusait tout sujet qui parler de son père.

-Parce qu'il …. Parce qu'il ….

Elle serra les point et grinça les dents.

-Parce que ! C'est un lâche !

Elle l'avait crié le plus fort qu'elle pouvait libèrent ainsi une grande légèreté. Quelque chose de prisonnier dans son corps c'est échapper, enfin partit. Depuis le temps qu'elle souhaitait le hurler sur tout les toits. Plue en fut un peu effrayer qu'il recula tout en tremblent de plus en plus. Voyant cela, la jeune fille de 10 ans le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux.

-Pardon …. Désolée de t'avoir effrayer …. C'est juste que mon père …. Faut éviter le sujet ….

Elle savait seulement très peu de chose sur lui, elle savait que son nom et qu'il était parti lorsque sa mère était enceinte. Depuis elle s'est imaginée plein de chose comme quoi il aurait abandonné sa mère. Les autres avaient beau lui dire que c'était faux mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle ne savait pas tellement quel pouvoir il utilisait mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était constellationniste comme sa mère et cela l'arranger. En parlant de constellationniste, cela lui rappeler la mission. La mission qui l'a tenté énormément.

-Tu sais quoi Plue ? Je vais volé l'affiche de cette mission et y aller toute seule ! Lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Malgré que le petit esprit comprit pas. Elle lui dit qu'elle devait le rappeler. Elle se dirigea vers la guilde, tout en ce cachant derrière les murs ou autre pour ne pas se faire voir. Elle pouvait entendre une conversation entre Mirajane et un mage au cheveux de couleur ébène. Il avait les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu sais j'ai proposé cette mission a Layla mais elle veut la faire toute seule …. C'est une vrai tête de mule …. soupira Mirajane.

-Ne me demande pas d'y aller avec elle, ça pourrait finir en bagarre ! Cette petite est vraiment la progéniture de son père ! Lui répondit-il.

A l'entente, Layla gonfla ses joues, honteuse de se qu'il vient de dire.

-Crétin de Gray ! La raison pour laquelle je t'aime pas c'est pas la même que l'autre idiot ! Marmona-t-elle.

Gray mit alors ses mains sur sa ceinture, voulant alors l'ôté. Mirajane se retena de pousser un petit cri puis lui fit un sourire gênée pour lui dire :

-Gray …. Tu es encore entrain de te déshabiller ….

Il regarda ce qu'il était entrain de faire puis cria. Layla rigola dans sa barbe pour encore marmoner :

-Triple glaçon d'exhibitionnisme !

Elle essaya de bien se retenir car sinon les deux pourraient la voir et l'appeler ou lui demandé des trucs ou lui parler de la mission etc … Elle entendit une jeune fille appelait Gray.

-Gray-Sama ! Fit une jeune mage au cheveux bleu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jubia ?

-Est-ce que Gray-sama a prit une mission ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sans un rougissement sur son visage.

-Non pas encore … Je regarde. Lui répondit-il.

Layla regarda les deux avec un petit rictus sur sa bouche. Dès que Jubia est avec lui, tout devient d'un ennuis. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble … Oui Jubia avait réussi a sortir avec Gray et d'ailleurs dans quelque temps, ce sera le mariage. Oui Layla aimait bien Jubia mais parfois elle peut être d'un ennuis. Gray se décida enfin de prendre une fiche du tableau et la montra a Jubia.

-Celle là me semble bien.

Jubia souri tout en rougissant. Elle prit le bras de Gray pour ensuite aller droit a la sortit. Layla attendait aussi que Mirajane tourne au moins sa tête ou s'en aille pour pouvoir enfin attraper cet affiche. Lisanna interpella alors Mirajane, c'était le moment d'y aller, elle marcha doucement puis enleva l'affiche du tableau et la regarda avec exploit. Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec une femme au long cheveux écarlate. Layla placa directement ses mains derrière elle pour faire un sourire menteur.

-Tiens Erza …. Salut !

Erza fit un petit soupire.

-Encore une fois .. J'ai crut que Lucy était au tableau des affiches …

Depuis que Layla avait grandi, Erza croyait tant que Lucy et Layla était la même dû a leur ressemblance mais tout cela était trompeur car Lucy ne reviendra pas.

-Et bien …. Euh … Je vais y aller … Fit Layla.

Erza la laissa alors partir, elle avait prit une mission, elle n'était pas sotte, elle l'avait bien vu. Elle se demandait alors avec qui va-t-elle y aller cette fois-ci. Elle alla voir Mirajane pour lui demandé si elle avait une idée.

-Layla a trouvé une nouvelle mission … Tu crois savoir avec qui elle va y aller ?

-Si elle a trouvé une mission qui lui convient .. je pense qu'elle y ira seule puisqu'elle souhaitait en faire une en solo.

Après cette phrase un frissonnement lui vint a elle, elle senti un peu de peur … Elle avait reposé la mission qu'elle lui avait interdite sur le tableau. Elle courut y vérifier mais rien …. L'affiche avait disparut. Elle revena sur ses pas avec un regard horrifier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mira ? Demanda Lisanna.

-Elle … Elle a prit la mission … Que je voulais pas qu'elle fasse seule … Elle voulait tant la faire seule et je ne voulait !

Erza lui tapota l'épaule.

-Du calme, Mira. C'était quoi la mission ?

-La mission venait de roi en personne ! Il demande une constellationniste ! Mais Layla est trop jeune, c'est qu'une enfant, elle n'y arriverait pas ! Leur expliqua-t-elle.

Erza mit une main sur son front. Elle pouvait pas y croire. Cette fille était bien la fille de ses parents. Et que ce soit Natsu ou Lucy, les deux auraient fait pareille.

-Je suppose qu'elle va a Crocus ?

-J'avais lû que c'était a un endroit diffèrent mais … je me souviens plus où ….

Pendant ce temps, Layla lissa son affiche tout en marchant.

-Alors il faut aller à … Juste a coté du siège du conseil … Il va falloir y aller en train ….

Elle tourna puis mit une main a sa bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

Après des heures de souffrance pour un simple trajet dans un train, la jeune Layla arriva enfin à destination. Elle put trouver un petit coin pour pouvoir vomir et ensuite continué sa route. Elle arriva devant un grand bâtiment, super bien former, proche de ressembler à un château. Elle en était ébahi. Elle regarda de partout, de gauche à droite, de haut en bas.

-Mademoiselle ?

Layla fut vite sortit de sa petite envie puis se retourna pour voir un homme avec une cicatrice en croix sur le haut de sa tête, il avait les yeux bleu cyan avec une petit barbichette.

-Vous aviez besoin d'aide ?

-Je viens d'une guilde ! Dit-elle toute fière d'elle.

-Vous venez pour une mission ?

-Oui ! La mission où le roi a besoin d'une constelationniste !

L'homme se gratta la tête, il avait effectivement entendu parler de cette mission mais que se soit une petite fille la faire, c'était assez étrange.

-Et de quel guilde viens-tu ?

Layla lui montra alors sa main où se trouver le sceau de Fairy Tail. L'homme en ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Fairy Tail ! Mais ….. C'est étonnent, ils se font plus trop entendre d'eux depuis ces dix dernière années !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien ….. Il y a moins de grabuge … En mission, ils cassent moins de choses. Il y a moins de chaos on va dire.

-Fairy Tail était comme ça avant ?

-Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non, a vrai dire …. Depuis ma naissance je fais partit de Fairy Tail ! Et ils sont toujours aussi gentils avec moi.

Elle se mit a sourire, elle y repensa.  
-C'est ma première mission en solo en plus ! Par contre on m'a dit que c'était ici …. Mais je ne sais pas qui je dois voir …..

-Et bien je peux vous aidez, je suis Mest Gryder.

-Et moi je suis Layla Heartfillia !

A l'entente de ce nom, il se mit à réfléchir. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom mais il ne savait plus où. Il l'accompagna alors à l'intérieur pour ainsi l'aider a trouver la personne qui se serait charger de l'aider. Ils arrivèrent à plusieurs endroit pour ensuite rencontrer un vieux mage.

-Elle est de Fairy Tail ?

Il n'avait rien dit pourtant, mais il comprit que finalement c'était lui. Il décida de laisser la jeune fille, il salua et partit. Layla fit alors au vieux mage :

-Je suis Layla Heartfillia ! Je suis venue pour une mission du roi !

-Heartfillia …... Comme Lucy. Une grande constelationniste.

-Oui, c'est ma mère !

-Et que devient-elle ?

Layla se mordit la lèvre. Cet homme n'était pas au courent de tout.

-Elle est morte … Cela fait dix ans …

-Oh excusez moi alors.

-Ce n'est rien ! Alors qu'elle est la mission ?

Le vieux mage lui donna alors les instructions, comme quoi il fallait aller dans les montagnes qui se trouver juste a coté et retrouver une clé. Une clé qui serait assez puissante. Elle hocha de la tête et était prête à partir.

-Mais au faite, vous y allez seule ?

Elle se retourna puis elle fit un grand sourire.

-C'est ma première mission en solo !

Et se retourna pour ainsi partir. Le vieil homme se grata le menton.

-Cette petite me rappelle quelqu'un …

Layla courut jusqu'au montagne, elle en était toute excitée. Elle s'arrêta un peu pour reprendre un peu sa respiration et ensuite continué sa marche. La forêt fut assez calme pour le moment, elle pouvait se dire dans sa tête que « Cela n'est pas aussi dangereux que cela ! Je comprends pas pourquoi Mirajane voulait pas que j'y aille ! » Elle continua toute en dévisageant la forêt. Toujours aucun signe, puis elle sentit cela vraiment trop calme, elle aurait aimé que Happy soit avec elle. Non ! C'est sa première mission en solo ! Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer sur son sort d'être seule. Il faut savoir être solitaire. Elle continua, encore et encore, puis elle se sentit vraiment mal à lèse pas comme si elle prenait le train mais c'est surtout le faite de n'avoir personne. Elle se mit alors à penser à ses anciennes missions qu'elle avait fait avec Gray, Jubia ou Erza. Lorsqu'elle était avec Gray, elle ne pouvait s'empecher de l'attaquer le plus souvent, Jubia donnait parfois des coup à Gray comme quoi c'était mal de frapper une enfant, alors Layla pouvait ainsi le narguer mais lorsque Erza était là, elle n'osait pas du tout l'attaquer. A l'idée de repenser à Erza, un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Et le faite de revenir de cette mission lui fit encore plus peur. C'est maintenant qu'elle pensa à ça ! Un gros sentiment de peur lui parcourut de partout, Erza et certainement Mirajane vont certainement la punir très fort. Non, elle devait prouver qu'elle est forte. Les poings serraient elle marcha plus fortement.

-Oi mademoiselle !

La petite blonde se retourna, elle put voir trois hommes avec un regard assez pervers et bizarre sur leur visages.

-Qu-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en tremblent un coup.

L'un s'avança.

-J'aurai jamais crut qu'une gamine viendrait ici !

Elle finit par reprendre confiance en elle.

-Je suis de Fairy Tail ! Et je suis ici pour le roi !

Certain se mit à rire.

-Et ben dis donc, les gens savent pas prendre conscience des danger qu'il peut y avoir ! Ils auraient jamais dû t'y emmener seule !

Ils se mirent à s'avancer vers elle d'un pas lent. Layla devait se dire que se serait son premier combat seule. Elle chopa ses clés pour en pointer une vers eux.

-Oh attention ! Elle a des clés ! C'est vrai que ça fait peur !

Ils se mirent à rire. La jeune Layla fit alors le fameux geste que toute constelationniste doivent faire lorsqu'elles invoque.

-Ouvre toi ! Porte du taureau ! Taurus !

Sous le fameuse cloche, un homme taureau avec une hache à la main apparut devant leur yeux.

-Une vache ?

La soit disante vache adressa un regard à Layla.

-Layla chérie ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Lucy chérie ! Un jour tu auras son nice body !

-Tu peux les attaquer ! J'ai quand même des problèmes avec eux.

Taurus fit un regard menaçante vers les agresseurs de Layla.

-Vous osez attaquer des pauvres petites filles sans défense ! Vous aviez pas honte !

-Allons on se calme ! Fit l'un d'entre eux.

La vache n'écouta pas puis attaqua sans réfléchir. Le premier se prit un coup et fut balancer assez loin, les deux autres utilisèrent une magie assez étrange. Cela attaqua la pauvre vache en plein fouet. Mais Taurus ne renonça pas, il attaqua encore mais le résultat fut le même. Après plusieurs attaque, Taurus disparut tout en s'excusent au près de Layla. Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire, elle pouvait pas invoquer un autre esprit, elle était assez jeune. C'était dans ces petit moments qu'elle pouvait se dire qu'elle est faible. Les deux autre hommes s'approchèrent encore d'elle. Layla ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette mission au final. Elle ferma les yeux, prient qu'un miracle se produise, puis soudain, elle entendit un bruit. Quelqu'un fut expulser très loin, elle ouvrit les yeux pour ainsi voir un homme encapuchonner devant elle. Il attaqua l'homme devant lui mais celui ci sortit une dague et lui causa une égratignure sur l'une de ses épaules. L'inconnu ne ressentit rien puis attaque ce dernier avec un bon coup de poing dans la figure qu'il en fut assommer. Il cria :

-C'est mon territoire !

Il se retourna vers Layla, elle ne pouvait que voir la bouche de l'inconnu sur son visage. Elle avait assez peur. Il était bien habiller, mis à part ses mains et le bas de son visage, tout était recouvert.

-Rentre chez toi ! Ici c'est dangereux !

La blonde ne savait pas quoi répondre, cet homme vient de lui sauver la vie et il voulait qu'elle dégage ? Non, elle s'en irait pas, elle a une mission à faire.

-Non ! J'ai une mission à faire je continue ! Merci de m'avoir sauver !

L'inconnu grinça des dents, Layla le regarda encore puis vu la blessure qu'il avait.

-Vous êtes blesser ! Je vais vous soignez !

-Non cela ira ! Va-t-en au loin de te préoccuper de moi !

Il tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Layla ne l'écouta pas.

-Baissez vous que je puisse soigner votre épaule !

L'inconnu ne savait pas quoi répondre, cette fille tient absolument à l'aider. Pourquoi cette gamine ressemblait à une personne qui lui était chère ? Après quelque petite tentative de lui dire de s'en aller, il céda, il se baissa pour lui montrer son épaule. Layla put alors voir un sceau rouge qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

-Vous êtes de Fairy Tail ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-J'étais … Lui répondit-il.

Layla put souffler, s'il en fessait plus partit, tant mieux. Il irait pas la faire revenir chez elle au moins.

-Au faite, vous êtes ? Si vous êtes un ancien membre de Fairy Tail, je dois peut-être vous connaître …. ou pas … Mais pourquoi êtes-vous partit ?

-Cela fait dix ans que je suis partit ….

-Ah … Donc on se connait pas … Je suis Layla ! Layla Heartfillia ! Enchanté ! Et vous vous êtes ?

L'inconnu se figea, elle venait de dire un mot qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps. Heartfillia ? Comment cela puisse être possible ? Cette fille lui ressemblait énormément, sauf ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas d'un chocolat tellement chaud et heureux, ils étaient vert émeraude, comme les siens.

-Heartfillia ?

-Oui Heartfillia ! Je suis une constelationniste comme ma mère ! Vous avez certainement dû la connaître, elle s'appelait Lucy !

Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Cette fille, c'était la fille de cette personne. Il se releva en vitesse et sentit un grand sentiment de malaise en lui. Il posa une main sur sa tête.

-Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

-O … oui … Je ….

Il s'évanouit, apprendre ce genre de chose ne pouvait que lui faire un choc. Layla se demanda si il allait vraiment bien mais lorsqu'elle vu qu'il s'était évanouit juste devant elle, non cela ne va pas bien. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se gratta la tête puis décida d'enlever la capuche qu'il portait. Elle se laissa voir une touffe de cheveux rose en bataille et un visage bien masculin. Elle avait déjà vu ce type quelque part, sur une photo certainement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, le réveiller ou partir en le laissant bien là. Non elle n'était pas égoïste, en plus il fallait qu'elle sache qui il était, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'intriguait fortement. Elle se mit à lui donner quelque baffe.

-Oi ! On se réveille !

Ce dernier ouvrit ses yeux lentement, laissant voir ses yeux vert. Il put voire la figure de la jeune fille.

-Lucy ?

-Euh non …. Je suis Layla .. Mais vous connaissez ma mère ?

Il se releva en sursaut et fit quelque petit recule devant la petite blonde.

-Euh vous vous êtes mit a avoir peur de moi ?

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il posa alors juste une question.

-Qui est ton père ?

Layla baissa les yeux, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui pose une autre question plus simple que celle là, mais si cela se trouve, il connaissait ses parents, donc sa mère. Elle releva sa tête avec un visage haineux.

-Mon père c'est un lâche ! Je l'aime pas en tout cas ! Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Natsu Dragneel !

Il baissa les yeux. Alors, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle connaissait pas son visage mais elle connaissait simplement son nom. Au moins il pouvait soupirer.

-Pourquoi vous vouliez savoir ça ?

-Comme ça …. Cela fait dix ans que je n'avais pas eu de leur nouvelle.

Il se releva puis il lui fit.

-Tu devrais rentré chez toi. C'est dangereux ici !

Layla tourna la tête, l'air boudeur.

-Non ! Je prendrais pas le train pour rentré !

Là, il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de la contredire quand même.

-Si ! Tu dois rentré chez toi !

-C'est ma première mission en solo ! Je rentrerais pas tant que je l'aurais pas terminé !

Il souffla.

-Et puis tu as quel âge pour faire des mission seule toi ?

-J'ai dix ans !

C'est pas vrai, cette gamine avait dix ans et elle fessait des missions en solo. Elle est folle quand même, d'un coté, il avait l'impression que c'était lui.

-Dix ans …. Et … Et comment va ta mère ?

Elle l'avait l'impression qu'il l'avait dit avec un peu de regret dans sa voix. Mais elle répondit quand même :

-Ma mère est morte. A ce qui paraît c'était deux jour après ma naissance ….

Il en écarquilla des yeux. Tout cela était une réalité, il avait tout abandonné, il se sentait égoiste. Pourtant le père de cette fille, c'était lui. Comment a-t-il put abandonné un morceau de sa famille ?

Du coté de Fairy Tail, Mirajane cherchait sans cesse dans sa mémoire où elle devait partir.

-Calme toi Mirajane ! Lui fit Lisanna.

-Imagine qui lui arrive quelque chose !

-Hey ! Tu stresses trop !

Lisanna lui fit un petit clin d'oeil.

-Après tout c'est la fille de Natsu. Il faut pas s'inquiéter !

Mirajane souffla pour ensuite murmurer.

-Lucy, que devons-nous faire ?


	3. Chapter 3

Cela fessait des heures que la jeune Layla n'arrêtait pas de suivre cet inconnu qui l'avait sauver plus tôt. Inconnu pour nous ? Non, il savait qui il était, il père de cette fille, Natsu Dragneel. Natsu ne souhaitait vraiment pas dire son identité. Pourquoi ?

-Allez ! S'il te plait ! Comment tu t'appelles ? S'excita la jeune fille.

-Non ! Je ne te dirais rien !

-Mais pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?

Natsu continua a grogner puis il se tourna vers elle.

-Parce que tu vas répéter à toute la guilde qui tu as vu !

Layla croissa les bras.

-Ca c'est pas grave, je pourrais très bien dire à toute la guilde que j'ai vu avec une touffe rose sur la tête et qui était partit de la guilde depuis 10 ans !

Natsu essaya de ne pas s'énerver, c'était vraiment sa fille ? En tout cas il avait jamais connu plus soulent, non le plus soulent c'est Gray, mais alors elle … Lucy n'était pas si soulante que ça. Si ? Au début alors.

-Ecoute moi gamine …

-Layla !

-Oui Layla, tu vas rentré chez toi car ici tu tiendrais pas une minute !

-Je suis ici en mission ! Je te l'ai dit !

-Et bien si tu es en mission, fiche moi la paix !

-Non je me disais que comme tu connais cet endroit ben .. Tu pourrais …

-Non ! Je croyais que tu fessais une mission en solo. Donc en solo, cela signifie, sans rien, sans personne ! Donc tu vas te débrouiller toute seule !

C'est fou comme son caractère a changer depuis son départ. Il avait gagner en maturité mais il était tellement devenu solitaire.

-Très bien ! Je vais faire cette mission tout seule !

La jeune fille se tourna et prit une autre direction, Natsu la regarda partir, elle partait vraiment en plus, elle ne plaisantait vraiment pas, lorsqu'elle disparut de son champs de vision, ils se mit à souffler.

-Bon maintenant, il est temps que je me dises que cette fille n'était qu'une source de mon imagination.

Il croisa les bras et tourna sa tête dans tout les sens puis ensuite il se mit a faire quelque tape sur sa tête.

-Ouais, elle existe pas, je l'ai juste crée car je me sentais seul voilà !

Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, sinon ça finirez par le tracasser.

Layla continua sa marche tout en parlant à voix comme quoi elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette homme. Avant il était à Fairy Tail ! Il aurait pût au moins l'aider pour quelque chose ! Elle se mit a réfléchir pour lui, si cela se trouve, il a été banni. Il devait pas être sympathique avec les autres, et sa mère aussi. Ca se trouve, Lucy ne l'aimait pas non plus. Et puis que devait-il utiliser ? Une magie comme Laxus ? Même Laxus était plus gentil que lui. Puis aussi rien que pour l'embêter, elle dirait a toute la guilde qu'elle avait croisé cet ancien de Fairy Tail. Lorsqu'elle rentrera … Ouais lorsqu'elle rentrera, elle se fera attraper par Erza et Mira et aura une méga punition dont elle pourrait se souvenir … Elle pourrait en parler 3 semaine après de cet homme .. Ou alors elle l'aurait oublié. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'elle retrouvera les photo où elle l'avait vu. Pensons à la mission. Layla se demanda alors que si elle réussi cette mission, peut-être que la punition sera moins sévère. Elle traina des pied. Elle savait pas du tout où elle allait. Une clé dans cette montagne et cette forêt, se sera pas facile a trouver. Grande ou petite ? Si elle est petite elle en aurait pour 1000 ans à la trouver. Jamais elle trouverait une clé minuscule en cet endroit. Pourquoi faut-il que se genre de penser viennent l'embêter ? Faut pas renoncer ! Puis cette mission n'est pas une mission de 100 ans non plus. La nuit commença à tomber. Elle était là depuis le début de l'après midi, elle avait suivi ce type pendant toute la moitié de l'après-midi. Elle fit une pause. Monter toute cette pente était affreusement horrible. Elle se mit contre un arbre afin de se poser. Elle souffla, peut-être devrait-elle demander a Holorgium de la porter de continuer. Non c'est vrai, elle avait déjà utilisé Taurus plus tôt. Donc il faut qu'elle attende au moins demain. Invoquer un esprit des douze clés d'or peut lui prendre toute sa magie. Et encore Taurus parfois cela pouvait passer, si elle invoquait Loki ou Aquarius, cela l'aurait épuisé. Loki était quelqu'un de sympathique quand même, même si c'est un coureur de jupon. Il lui parlait sans cesse de sa mère comme quoi il l'aimait et tout. C'est fou, il aurait failli être son père. Elle s'assit, puis elle appuya sa tête contre l'arbre. Elle aurait dû prendre quelque truc pour dormir. Qu'aurait faut sa mère dans ses conditions ? Elle savait que sa mère était partit a des mission en solo mais c'était surtout pour des simples missions. D'après Mirajane, sa première mission, elle l'avait fait avec son père et Happy.

-Dis Maman, je dois faire quoi maintenant ?

C'était une question qu'elle posait lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle entendit un bruit étrange. Elle se dit alors que c'était pas quelque chose de bon. Elle se releva et s'éloigna. Elle continua sa route dans la nuit, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aimait pas marcher la nuit dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait pas. Elle haïssait se genre de chose. Elle continua alors en allant presque au sommet. Elle souffla encore. Monter en courent c'était tout simplement affreux. Elle continua sur sa gauche mais c'était un très mauvais choix car juste devant elle se trouver être un monstre énorme. Elle fit un grand cri. Elle pouvait pas utiliser de clés c'est vrai. Elle se contenta de courir Elle pouvait pas continuer. Déjà de un elle était essouffler, de deux, elle est tombée sur un bord de falaise. Là elle était en mauvaise situation. Mourir en tombent ou mourir manger par cette chose ? Non elle voulait pas mourir maintenant, comme beaucoup de gens dirait « Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! » en effet. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un dire « C'est la vie. » Non ce n'est pas la vie, c'est de l'injustice ! Elle se mit a verser quelque larme. Ce type avait raison, Mira avait raison. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle est tord ? Elle voulait se montrer forte, c'est tout.

-Karyuu No Tekken !

Qui avait dit ça ? C'était la dernière voix qu'elle aurait pût entendre en tout cas, elle regarda et vit des flammes frapper le monstre qui passa juste au dessus d'elle pour ensuite tomber derrière elle. Là où elle aurait faillit passer. Elle trembla en voyant le monstre tomber au fond. Puis elle regarda qui l'avait sauvé a nouveau. Cet inconnu encore, cette personne sans identité. Elle s'approcha de lui puis baissa la tête.

-Tu as raison, je vais rentré, je vais pas continué la mission.

Elle voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle avait la tête bien baisser. Elle a horreur de ça.

Natsu pouvait sentir une certaine pitié pour elle. Il savait même pas pourquoi il avait finit par la suivre pour ensuite la sauver.

-Je voulais juste .. Prouver que je suis forte moi aussi … Disait-elle.

« Je voulais juste prouver que je suis forte moi aussi. » C'était ce qu'avait dit Lucy une fois. Et si c'était bien sa fille ? Et si il ne rêvait pas ? Est-ce que Dieu lui aurait donné encore une famille qu'il pourrait tant protéger ? Igneel n'était pas son vrai père mais il l'était tellement. Lucy, celui qu'il aimait tellement. Et cette fille. Layla. Une fille qui a dû rester sans vrai parent toute sa vie, élever par Fairy Tail, sa deuxième famille adoptive. Fairy Tail était toujours sa famille mais il pouvait pas continuer à rester là-bas. Natsu ne pouvait plus résister. Il se mit à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

-Ecoute, je veux bien t'aider pour ta mission mais si tu me promets que tu ne m'as pas vu.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et le regarda.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Merci. Mais c'est un peu de la triche …

-Ce sera notre secret. Lui fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il lui demanda de la suivre. Elle obeit. Ils arrivèrent a une grotte. Elle s'assit a un endroit et Natsu fit un feu par sa propre magie. Layla fut ébahit.

-Tu utilises le feu comme magie ?

Il fit oui de la tête pour ensuite lui dire :

-Je suis un dragon slayer de feu !

Layla fut encore plus surprise qu'elle fit des petit bruit de stupeur.

-A la guilde aussi ya des dragon slayer !  
-Gajeel et Wendy ?

-Oui ils sont toujours là ! Tu les connais ?

-Je dois connaître les plus vieux. Au faite juste comme ça. Comment va le vieux ?

-Le vieux ?

-Le vieux, le maitre ! Makarof !

Elle mordit sa lèvres inférieur.  
- Maitre Makorof est mort il y a 7 ans ….

Encore une fois, Natsu put ressentir ses frissons qu'il a eu la fois où Lucy était morte. Pareil pour Lisanna. Pourquoi a chaque fois qu'il faut qu'il revienne quelque part, il y a un mort. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait en plus. Faut-il qu'il ne parte plus pour qu'il y est des survivent ?

-Et … Il est mort de quoi ?

-Il était vieux .. Donc il est mort de vieillesse je dirais …

De vieillesse ? C'est une mort naturel. Elle n'a pas été causé par un accident où quelqu'un. Cela pouvait assez le rassurer. Mais Makarof était comme son grand-père. C'était quelqu'un qui avzit prit soin de lui comme toute la guilde. Le vieux est mort … Le vieux est mort ! Il devait retenir ses larmes. Il le devait, il était avec SA fille qui avait vu une image de lui. _Retiens toi Natsu ! _

-Euh ça va ?

Natsu sursauta que deux seconde après. Elle ne connait pas son nom, c'est vrai.

-Et qui est le maitre maintenant ?

-Erza Scarlet. Dit-elle avec un peu de peur dans sa voix.

Non. Erza était devenu Maitre de la guilde ! C'est assez étrange n'empêche. Erza Scarlet, Maitre de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Il rigola un peu. Enfin, ça doit pas tellement rire là-bas avec Erza comme maitre. Si il était toujours là-bas, il devrait sortir hors de la guilde pour se faire des partit de baston avec Gray.

-Et sinon .. Comment est le reste ? Lisanna par exemple ?

Lisanna , son ami d'enfance. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié.

-Lisanna va bien. Elle sort avec Laxus.

-Ah d'accord …. QUOI ?

Natsu ne pouvait pas le croire. Lisanna et Laxus ! Laxus était toujours là lui aussi. Mais il est pas devenu maitre de la guilde .. Avait-il retenu la leçon lorsqu'il s'est fait bannir ? Mais pour revenir a ce couple, Laxus et Lisanna ensemble … Il avait souvent crut que Lisanna était amoureux de lui et non Laxus. Si cela se trouve …

-Oui Lisanna et Laxus. Ce fut de la grande timidité pour ces deux au début.

-Ah … Gray ?

-Gray je l'aime pas ! C'est une crétin d'exhibitionniste …

-Un caleçon sur pattes ! J'aimerais lui mettre mon poing a la figure.

-Moi aussi !

Ils marquèrent tout deux une pause et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Elle détestait Gray comme lui. C'était génétique ?

-Toi aussi tu le hais ? Fit Layla. YOUHOU ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend !

Natsu sourit. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait dans cette guilde.

-Aussi d'ailleurs, Gray va se marier avec Jubia !

-Hein ?

Jubia ? Ah oui celle qui arrête pas de coller Gray. Donc finalement ils sont ensemble. Il pouvait pas songer au faite que lui avait réussi a avoir une copine et lui non. Il avait même une fille ! Mais bon il n'a pas tellement réussi a s'occuper de cette famille, vu que Lucy est morte.

-Donc il y a beaucoup de gens en couple …

-Ouais beaucoup ! Gajeel et Levy …  
Eux, ils étaient déjà en couple lorsqu'il était en couple avec Lucy. Donc ils le sont encore. Il pouvait sentir une pointe de jalousie en lui, Gajeel avait réussi a avoir toujours Levy au près de lui.

-Et qui d'autre ?

-Wendy et Roméo ! Cela fait vraiment pas longtemps !

Roméo et Wendy aussi ? Mais dis donc il a donné presque une mode. D'après ce qu'elle lui raconte, personne n'avait vraiment eu d'enfant. Il était le seul .. Mis a part Alzalc et Bisca qui avait une fille depuis longtemps. Il avait envi de se changer les idées.

-Bon ben, je vais dormir, Bonne nuit !  
Il se coucha et se mit dans le coté afin que Layla ne le voit pas. Layla se coucha elle aussi. Ce n'est pas aussi douiller que son lit mais fallait dormir. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Natsu ouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune fille dormir. Il pouvait se dire que cette fille était un peu comme elle, elle a vécu a Fairy Tail sans véritable parent. Mais elle avait encore son père. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ? Non. Pas tout de suite. Jamais ? Devait-il vraiment l'abandonner ? Il en savait rien. Il se recoucha.

Mirajane soupira. Erza la regarda.

-Elle avait l'air si dur que ça comme mission ?

-Je sais pas … Mais ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'on nous enlève cette famille. Lucy puis Natsu et peut-être Layla …

Elle se mit alors a pleurer.


	4. Chapter 4

( playlist/88796230 les musiques qui vont avec)

(musique : scent of woman)

Ils s'étaient levés il y a pas longtemps qu'ils sont partis directement. Layla mit sa main sur son ventre, elle avait passé une nuit sans manger. La panique, il fallait manger ! Elle essaya de se retenir de ne pas gargouiller afin que Natsu ne l'entende pas mais elle ne tenu pas.

-J'ai faim ! Se plaignit-elle.

-Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Répondit Natsu de la même manière qu'elle a employé.

Layla le regarda.

-Alors mangeons !

-Mais j'ai rien !

Elle put tomber a la renverse. Rien ? Si il avait réussi a vivre ici pendant 10 ans ici, comment a-t-il fait pour manger ? Pas de village dans le coin, juste des montagnes rempli de forêt. Sauf si il tuait lui même les monstres dans cette forêt et il les mangeait lui même ou bien il agressait les pauvres gens qui passer et il leur volait tout ….

-Et tu as fait comment pour manger toi pendant toutes ses années ?

-Ben je chassais ! C'est pas compliquer !

-J'en étais sur !

-Faut pas s'étonner quand on vit seul.

Layla continua sa marche tout en mourant de faim. Derrière, Natsu la suivait, il essaya de bien se tenir afin de ne pas paraître faible à cela. Lui aussi avait faim, a vrai dire, plus que Layla. Il n'avait pas manger depuis une journée. Il y a dix ans, il n'aurait pas tenu mais heureusement qu'il a réussi à survivre de la famine. Bon ce n'était pas non plus la première fois. Il avait réussi a tenir 4 jours sans manger. Parfois il se nourrissait d'écorce de pin mais sans plus. Ou bien il buvait le plus possible pour ralentir sa faim. Il n'était pas non plus sur qu'une jeune fille de dix ans puisse faire la même chose que lui, certes, elle était de lui mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle pourrait survivre. Après tout, elle tenait aussi de Lucy, pourtant il avait vu que la seule manie de Lucy en elle, celle de prouver qu'elle pouvait ne pas être faible. Il est vrai qu'elle ressemblait en caractère a lui. Une petite Lucy avec sa personnalité. Voilà a quoi ressembler leur fille. Il se demande si ce serait la même chose si Lucy avait eu un garçon. Et si il lui ressemblait et qu'il avait la même personnalité que Lucy ? Non bizarrement, ça ne le ferait pas. Pour Layla oui mais pas pour un garçon. D'ailleurs d'où il venait ce nom ? Il lui disait quelque chose.

-Et au faite ? Question qui n'a rien a voir … Commença Natsu.

Layla se retourna.

-Il a une origine particulière ton nom pour t'avoir appeler ainsi ?

Layla fit mine de réfléchir.

-Mmh d'après ce que j'ai crut comprendre … Layla était le nom de la mère de ma mère. Donc ma grand mère.

Ah c'était donc ça. Layla était la mère de Lucy. Pourquoi elle a voulut l'appeler comme ça ? Il en savait rien. Parce qu'elle tenait beaucoup a sa mère et peut-être qu'elle n'avait que ce nom en tête. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement de nom en tête. Mais si c'était un garçon, est-ce qu'elle l'aurait appeler Igneel ?

(fin de la musique. Musique : years)

Si elle était encore là il lui aurait demandé … Si elle était encore là … Si elle était encore là … Pourquoi il réalise a nouveau qu'il vient de parler de Lucy un peu comme une personne partit mais pas pour toujours ? Lucy est morte bon sang ! Et il était partit de la guilde pour plusieurs chose. Oublier son chagrin mais en vain mais cela c'est arrêter lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait toujours avoir Igneel si il réussissait a le retrouver. Oui, il voulait remplacer Lucy par Igneel. Mais pourquoi il avait les larmes qui commencer à se verser ? Pourquoi ? Sa fille est devant lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un grand souvenir de Lucy en effet. Mais il vient de se rendre quand même d'une chose et particulièrement égoïste ! Pour oublier son chagrin, pour ne plus souffrir, il voulait couper les ponts avec la guilde, parce qu'il avait passé sa vie avec Lucy là-bas. Il voulait retrouver Igneel, son père qui lui manquer tellement afin d'en être heureux et d'oublier son passé. Oui c'était égoïste de sa part. Il avait voulut oublié une partie de sa famille. Fairy Tail. Et s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Layla, jamais il ne saurait qu'il avait un véritable membre de sa famille. Quelqu'un qui avait son sang en lui. Layla était donc la seule personne qui avait son sang en elle. Mais le sang ne joue pas le plus souvent, non ? Natsu sécha ses larmes qu'il commençait a verser.

Voyant qu'il ne suivait plus, Layla se retourna pour l'interpeller :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle remarqua que sa tête était baissée et qu'il tremblait, il avait l'air triste, c'était assez étrange n'empêche. Elle le rencontre, il est froid et mystérieux plus tard il devient de plus en plus dynamique et sourient puis là triste. Est-ce qu'il était .. Comment on dit déjà ? Shizo … Schyso … Schizophrène ? S'il l'était, son corps abrite donc trois esprits dans sa tête ?

-Euh .. Ca va ?

Natsu releva sa tête en vitesse et afficha un sourire tout en essuyant ses ses yeux avec son avant-bras.

-Oui ! Oui … Je vais bien.

Il rebaissa la tête. C'était sa décision … Il allait le faire, il allait lui dire, il allait dire qu'ils étaient du même sang.

-Au faite Layla …

Layla le regarda droit dans ses yeux.

-Je suis …

(fin de la musique)

Un bruit assez sourdent le coupa. Natsu et Layla regardèrent là d'où le bruit venait. Un bruit assez étrange en tout cas, venait-il d'un être vivent ? Natsu mit une main sur son oreille, cela était assez fort pour lui, après tout, il était un dragon slayer.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demande la jeune enfant paniqué.

-Je ne sais pas .. Mais en tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air dangereux. Enfin si le bruit ne recommence pas.

Layla sourit, puis elle entendit son ventre gargouiller, elle rougit et rigola nerveusement.

(musique : beyond the sky piano)

-J'ai faim .. admet-elle.

-Je le sais …

-Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Natsu était figé. C'est vrai il veut lui dire, vraiment mais …

-Rien .. Quelque chose sans importance.

Layla fit un « o » avec sa bouche. Elle se retourna pour continuer la route.

Natsu ne savait pas quoi faire, il veut lui dire mais pas tout de suite. A la fin du voyage peut-être … Si il y arrive.

Layla fit une petite pause et sortit un ruban bleu de sa poche et l'accrocha à ses cheveux blond pour en faire une petite queue qui tomba sur le coté. Natsu la contempla, elle ressemblait vraiment à Lucy. Elle lui fit un sourire, un sourire qui fondit le cœur de Natsu, c'était Lucy. Il avait envi de la prendre dans ses bras mais il y arrivait pas, il pouvait pas, il osait pas.

-C'était le ruban préféré de maman. D'après ce que j'ai vu sur les photo, elle le mettait toujours comme ça.

-Ouais … Comme ça tu ressembles tellement à Lucy. Dit Natsu avec un air songeur.

Layla sourit.

-On continue?

-Oui.

Ils continuèrent. Ils réussirent alors a trouver quelque provision, de la viande bien cuit a la Natsu. Ils mangèrent dans .. brouhaha car comme l'une tien de l'autre, ils mangent comme des singes.

-Au faite, tu as fait quoi pendant ses 10 ans ?

Natsu la regarda, c'était une question simple mais il fallait pas non plus raconter le pourquoi du faite qu'il soit partit.

-Et bien, j'ai cherché et cherché quelqu'un assez important pour moi.

-Ah ? C'est qui ?

Il hésita à répondre puis il lui répondit :

-Mon père.

Layla fit une bouche en coin et elle regarda la viande qu'elle avait dans les mains pour ensuite prendre une grosse boucher.

-Ah.

Elle haïssait le mot « père » pour réagir comme ça ?

-Il t'a abandonné ? Demanda Layla tout en étant neutre.

Il s'immobilisa. C'est vrai qu'il n'osait pas l'admettre. Et si Igneel l'avait abandonné ? Non cela n'est pas possible ! Gajeel et Wendy ont vécu la même chose. Donc non, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

-Non .. Il avait des problèmes.

(fin de la musique Musique : solitude)

Layla grinça des dents, ce type, il avait de la chance d'avoir seulement un père mais disparut. Elle tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens. Natsu la regarda avec un air interrogateur. Elle cachait sa tête a vrai dire, elle cachait la colère qu'elle exprimait sur son visage. Elle avait vécu le plus souvent dans la jalousie. La jalousie envers les gens qui avait encore ses parents sur tout leurs père. Par exemple, elle pouvait exprimer de la grande envi envers Roméo qui avait encore son père, et beaucoup d'autre. La jalousie se remplissait beaucoup dans son cœur.

-Mes parents ? Je m'en souviens pas, je crois que j'ai perdu la mémoire. Lui avait fit Erza.

-Nos parents sont mort dans un accident, et c'est Mira-Nee qui s'occupe de nous comme une maman et pas que pour moi et Elfman mais aussi pour tout la guilde. Lui avait répondu Lisanna.

-Mes parents se sont fait assassiner lorsqu'un monstre avait attaqué mon village. Lui avait dit Gray.

Certain sont mort, certain sont disparut, certain sont toujours en vie mais aucun ne les avaient abandonné. Tous lui avait répondu que la vrai famille, c'est Fairy Tail et que se soit de sang ou pas. L'amour qu'offrait Fairy Tail a Layla n'était pas suffisent pour elle. Elle se sentait si seule, elle avait toujours vécu a Fairy Tail même que certain l'appeler l'enfant fée car celle-ci fut née dans cette guilde. Ses parents .. Sa mère était une grande constellationniste qui avait toutes clés d'or et la moitié des clés d'argents. Layla les avait toutes reçu, elle savait aussi que sa mère fut véritablement apprécier. Son père. Elle ne voulait rien entendre sur lui, rien. On lui avait dit qu'il était partit lorsque sa mère est morte. Elle s'était donc mis en tête que son père l'avait abandonné. Elle ne voulait rien apprendre.

-Tu en tires une tête. Remarqua son compagnon de route toujours à la regarder.

Elle sursauta et le regarda a nouveau.

-Désolée.

Elle continua a manger dans le silence. Natsu fit de même.

-Alors … Je ne saurais pas ton nom ? Dit-elle calmement sans lui donner un regard.

-Non, c'est aussi pour une raison personnel.

(fin de la musique)

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Ce type veut qu'on sache rien de lui.

(musique : vanille theme piano)

-Et sinon, quand tu étais à Fairy Tail, ça se passer comment ? Comment tu as connu ma mère ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il préfère rien dire sur la rencontre avec lui et Lucy mais il pouvait dire :

-On a souvent fait des missions moi et Lucy … et ton père.

Elle regarda par terre. Natsu poussa un soupire.

-Je sais que tu aimes pas ton père mais fait un effort au moins, je te raconte ma vie, pas la sienne.

De toute façon, ça revenez au même vu que, si il raconte sa vie, c'est qu'il raconte la vie de son père vu que c'est lui, et si elle veut pas la connaître, ben il ne fallait rien dire et puis il allait pas lui demandé non plus.

-Donc je disais que, Ta mère, ton père, moi mais aussi Happy et Gray et Erza, on fessait des missions ensembles ! Une fois je me souviens, on devait arrêter une guilde noire qui avait une flute qui pouvait tuer n'importe qui. On a démonté le chef de cette guilde en un seul coup ! Et aussi une fois j'avais proposé à Lucy de venir faire une S-Quest sans que personne ne le sache, au début elle a hésité puis elle est venu avec nous. Yavais Gray qui s'est incrusté sans qu'on lui demande mais bon … Puis on a souvent fait des mission pour Lucy car elle faisait la plus part de temps des missions pour son loyer et aussi une fois …

Layla semblait abasourdi envers les histoires qu'il racontait, elle en était passionnée, malgré qu'il y avait son père dans ses histoires, elle s'en fichait, elle ne râlait pas et elle écoutait jusqu'au bout. Bien que les autres de la guilde tentait de lui raconter leur missions dans le temps mais qu'il y avait son père, elle voulait pas entendre mais là. Ce type était bien le premier a avoir réussi a lui raconté des histoire où son père se trouver dedans.

Natsu s'arrêta, c'est la première fois depuis 10 ans qu'il parlait autant, il a toujours été seul et il n'avait personne pour raconter sa vie, néanmoins, il fut heureux d'avoir raconter quelque aventure qu'il a vécu, cela ne pouvait que lui rappeler des bon souvenirs. Il sourit tout en regardant le ciel.

-Est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu étais aussi amoureux de ma mère ?

Natsu sortit de sa rêverie et la regarda toute en rougissent. Il avait pas remarqué qu'il parlait de Lucy comme la chose la plus précieuse a sa vie.

-Et bien je … Ton père l'aimait plus que moi ! Dit-il en faisant un sourire gêné.

Non il fallait pas dire ça ! Déjà cela prouve qu'il en était amoureux.

-Et puis …

-Mais je sais pourquoi tu es partit de la guilde alors ! Coupa Layla tout tapent son poing dans sa main tout en croyant qu'elle avait comprit quelque chose.

Il la regarda d'un air bizarre.

-Tu es partit car tu étais jaloux de mon père et tu étais triste que tu en as coupé les ponts avec la guilde !

Il est partit car il était triste pour s'en couper les pont avec Fairy Tail mais ce n'est pas la bonne raison. Il ne pouvait qu'afficher un sourire idiot, il la regarda.

-Euh …

Elle s'approcha de lui mais il tenta de reculer a l'aide de ses mains vu qu'ils étaient assis, elle s'approcha encore de lui mais il perdu un peu l'équilibre dans ses bras et se retrouva coucher au sol tout en regardent sa jeune progéniture la regarder avec un sourire narquois.

-J'ai raison ou pas ?

Il se releva en vitesse puis se mit debout et la regarda de haut.

-Non pas du tout ! Je te l'ai dit pourquoi ! Je voulais chercher quelqu'un !

Layla toujours accroupi au sol se releva aussi, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air convaincant. Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin, ils ne savaient vraiment pas où cela pourrait se finir, elle lui avait dit que c'était une clé perdu quelque part. Un clé dans une montagne, mais qui était l'idiot ou l'idiote pouravoir fait tomber une clé dans un endroit où que des bandits viennent roder. Des bandits , Ils en sont tombé sur le cours de la journée mais grace à Natsu, ils sont K.O en un coups. Elle était assez jalouse de ce type car il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle savait qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle avait plus d'expérience que lui mais elle en décida.

-Hey ! Tu sais quoi, quand on se retrouvera, on fera un combat tout les deux !

Natsu fut tenter, il aurait voulut lui dire : « Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » Mais non enfin de compte, elle avait dix ans. Natsu ne veut vraiment pas affronter les enfants. Avec Wendy il avait du mal aussi mais avec Layla, se serait pire. Encore elle aurait eu l'age de Lucy, oui mais non. Pas tout de suite. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'elle le reverra ? Si il lui disait qui il était, elle lui ferait la tête jusqu'à la fin de son existence, si il ne lui disait pas ben elle le cherchera partout sans le trouver déjà qu'elle connaitra pas son nom.

(fin de la musique Musique : forever in my dreams)

La nuit tomba et ils s'arrêtèrent. Natsu fit a nouveau un feu de camps et il s'assit contre un arbre. Layla s'assit a coté de lui tout en regardant le feu.

-Allez, cette fois-ci, à toi de me raconter ton histoire ! Lui fit Natsu avec un clin d'oeil.

-Je ne suis pas très bonne pour raconter des histoires …

-Pourtant Lucy elle savait les raconter. Elle écrivait même un livre !

-Ah bon ?

-Tu n'étais pas au courent ? En tout cas elle en écrivait des histoires, certaine avait l'air tellement vrai. Une fois j'en avais lu une mais je n'ai lu que le début. Je sais juste que ça parler d'une princesse et d'un dragon.

Layla redressa la tête.

-Quand j'ai eu cinq ans, on m'a dit toute la vérité, que ma mère était morte, que mon père est partit.

-Tu vivais chez qui ?

-Chez Mirajane et Lisanna. C'est elle qui m'ont élevé. Elles ont essayé de me raconter des histoires sur la guilde mais je ne les acceptais pas.

-Tu as connu le vieux ?

-Le Maitre ?

Natsu hocha de la tête.

-Il est mort quand j'avais trois ans … Donc difficile d'ouvrir une conversation avec une gamine de cette age là.

A cette instant elle eu un déclic, oui elle se souvenait une phrase de maitre Makarov.

-Lorsqu'il était sur son lit de mort, il m'avait dit : « Si seulement par tes yeux, ton père pouvait me voir dans cet état. »

Natsu se gratta la tête, en effet, il ne pouvait pas voir à partir des yeux de Layla. Si le maitre a dit ça, c'est qu'ils sont tous tristes. Tristes a cause de lui. Il avait fait pleuré tous ses camarades de la guilde. C'est impardonnable. Layla semblait fatiguer, elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Natsu. Natsu ne sentit pas gêné pour une fois, elle avait besoin de repos après tout.

-Tu t'y connais en constellation ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Un peu, je ne suis pas une constellationniste tu sais.

-Enfin, que représente les étoiles, les alignements qu'elles font.

Il réfléchit puis, il pointa du doigt.

-C'est le poisson ou le verseau celui-là ?

-Non ça c'est le belier …

-Tu vois je n'en suis pas trop fort. Lucy m'en a fait découvrir mais je m'en souviens plus.

Elle répondit pas.

-Je crois que je vais dormir.

-Ouais .. Dors pour avoir plus de force demain.

Layla ferma les yeux puis s'endormit. Natsu, toujours éveiller regarda le ciel, là-haut se trouve à présent deux mages dont l'une était la personne la plus chère a ses yeux et l'autre était un grand mage qui lui a fait apprendre l'important de la solidarité.

(fin de la musique)

Plus loin, quelqu'un les observa, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sadique.


	5. Chapter 5

-Alors comme ça tu es mon père ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton assez neutre .

Natsu glapi, il ne savait pas comme ni pourquoi mais elle le savait au finale. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire déchirer. Seul sa prochaine réaction pourra faire battre son cœur d'une vitesse assez désagréable ou non.

-Je te déteste …

Il était tellement sur qu'elle allait dire ça. Son cœur se mit alors à battre dans tout les sens, il se força par sa tête de le calmer mais il n'y arrivait pas, il voulait tant qu'elle lui dise autre chose. Quelque chose de plus simple pour lui, mais il savait que jamais elle ne dirait ça, elle pourrait le nier à jamais sans lui vouloir adresser un regard. Non de toute façon, il ne viendra jamais à la guilde, il continuerait à se faire oublier par la guilde et il retrouverait SA véritable famille. Son père. Mais alors pourquoi est-il à genoux ? Il avait mal, il en saignait. La guilde l'avait oublié n'est-ce pas ? Layla le détestait.

-J'ai mal …

Oui cette douleur était épouvantable à un telle point que son cœur allait exploser. Il avait cette envi de rejoindre Lucy … Mais peut-être que elle aussi l'avait oublié ? Elle aussi elle le détestait vu qu'il l'avait abandonner pour sa simple raison.

-S'il te plait …

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva en sursaut avec de la sueur sur son visage. Le cœur battait tellement fort qu'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Un rêve, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, il paraissait tellement vrai. Layla ne doit pas être au courent, non vraiment pas, cela peut faire mal à tout les deux. D'ailleurs … Où est-elle ? Elle n'est plus à coté de lui. Hier elle s'est endormie sur lui. Pourquoi a-t-elle disparut ? Non elle n'est pas censé être comme ça. C'est encore un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Layla est partit en le laissant ici, elle n'est pas ça, jamais elle n'abandonnerait son camarade. Quoi que, si elle tenait réellement à lui, elle l'aurait réellement abandonné comme elle la fait. Au bout de deux seconde, il commença à paniquer.

-Layla ?

Le buisson d'en face se mit alors a bouger, Natsu restait sur ses gardes. Ici jamais on ne sait ce qu'on a à faire. Il fut surprit de voir alors sa nouvelle petite protégé en sortir avec une mine d'expression assez décevante.

-J'ai rien trouvé pour manger, c'est nul !

Natsu en fut surprit, elle était allée chercher quelque chose de quoi manger. Enfin ici, ce n'est pas l'endroit. Heureux de la revoir, il lui prit les épaules et la regarda droit dans ses yeux.

-T'étais où ?! Je me suis inquiété !

C'était au tour de Layla d'en être surpris.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? Je ne pensais pas que j'inquiéterais quelqu'un comme toi.

Elle l'avait dit avec une voix assez hautaine, et si elle lui avait dit cela, c'est pour la simple raison que se type avait tout fait pour lui dire de rentré chez elle, de partir au début. Elle aurait pensé que si elle partait pour cinq minute, elle lui aurait fait des vacances. Mais non, pourquoi ?

-Ecoute, répondit Natsu tout en la tenant par les épaules, J'étais quand même un membre de Fairy tail ! Je sais ce que signifie le mot « camarade », et donc même si j'en fais plus partit, j'ai toujours ce coté fidèle à mes compagnons ! Tu comprends ?

Layla attendit deux seconde et elle lui fit oui de la tête. C'était donc pour cela ? Pour cela que ce type s'inquiétait ? Il aurait put trouver une autre excuse même si celle là semble assez vrai. Pourtant elle savait qu'en lui, elle aurait la plus digne des confiances. C'était assez dur a croire, pour elle en tout cas mais elle le savait, il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

-On continue notre chemin ?

-Oui.

Natsu posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-C'est un petit oui ça …

-Oui ! Je suis gonflée à bloc pour la trouver cette clée !

Natsu sourit, oui c'est bien sa fille ça. Depuis quand il n'avait pas dit cette expression d'ailleurs. La dernière fois … C'était il y a dix ans.

-Moi aussi.

Et ils repartirent. Le chemin fut encore long, Layla avait faim, Natsu … Allait bien. Il préférait vraiment pas repenser au rêve qu'il avait fait. Cela faisait trop mal ici. Est-ce que Layla le haïra vraiment ? Bien sur que oui, faut arrêter d'être sur qu'elle va se jeter sur lui en lui cria « Papaaaaa » ça, c'est ce que lui fera lorsqu'il retrouvera le sien. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire ? Les mensonges ne sont pas bien mais la vérité fait tellement mal. Et elle fera mal pour eux deux. Lui pour être rejeter, elle parce qu'elle croit que le type qui l'aide actuellement est quelqu'un de bien, alors que non, vu que c'est son père. Il n'avait rien à faire, jamais il ne dira son identité.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ton nom !

Il veut pas répondre à cette question. «_Parce que je suis ton père et tu vas me haïr ! » _Cette phrase semble assez égoïste vu que là, c'est de lui qu'il se préoccupe et non de elle. Il faut vraiment penser à autre chose …

-Alors ?

Ah parce que en plus elle lui avait vraiment demander ? Il avait crut que c'était tout simplement son imagination.

-Je te l'ai dit pourquoi …

-Mais je veux savoir !

Natsu s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

-On a un deal que je sache ! Si je te dis mon nom, je ne t'aiderais plus dans ta mission.

Layla gonfla ses joues, il l'avait un peu mis en colère mais bon de la part d'une enfant de dix ans c'est normale d'être en colère facilement.

-Très bien ! Mais de toute façon je suis censée la faire seule cette mission !

-Si je te le dis, je ne ferais plus rien, je partirais dans mon coin et tu devras te débrouiller toute seul et ici .. Cela ne marchera pas tellement. Et je ne répondrais pas à tes appels en détresses.

-Si tu le feras !

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu étais un mage de Fairy Tail !

Elle l'avait eu. Elle l'avait eu en plein fouet. Natsu se mit a rigoler et lui tapota sa tête.

-Tu as raison … Peut-être que je viendrais à toi si tu m'appelles …

-Alors tu me le dis ce nom ?

-Na ….

Il se retenu vite. Il allait faire une erreur. Pour lui, oui. Il baissa la tête.

-Je ne peux pas …

-Allons bon …

-Je ne peux pas te dire mon nom … Vraiment pas …

-Et qui t'en empêche ?

-Moi …

Natsu ne lui regarda pas en face. Il avait peur. Se doute t-elle de quelque chose ?

-T'es pathétique toi …

Non, ce n'est pas un « Je te hais » mais au moins, il allait faire avec.

Longtemps durant la marche, personne perça le silence. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans la montagne et toujours rien. Si cela se trouve, cette clée était dans un endroit où elle était cachée précieusement. Ils avaient fouiller partout pourtant .. Non il manquait cette endroit où Natsu s'était réfugié une fois. Il s'en souvient, il était resté là-bas alors qu'il pleuvait. Il avait vu que cette grotte était assez profonde mais il n'est pas allé plus loin.

-Layla, viens, suis-moi, il y a endroit qui semble assez suspect pour trouver la clée.

Layla se contenta de hocher de la tête. Elle le suivit. Après une longue marche en hauteur, ils étaient finalement arriver. Layla pouvait sentir un léger vent humide lui souffler dans le visage, il y avait quelque chose là-bas elle en était sur. Elle regarda Natsu qui lui fit un « oui » avec la tête et ils continuèrent. L'intérieur était assez sombre et très humide, sans rien y voir, Layla marcha sur une pierre et tomba vers l'avant. Natsu réussi à la rattraper.

-Ca va ?

-Oui .. Il me semble .. On y voit rien ici.

Natsu n'hésita pas, il fit allumer son poing avec ses flammes, Layla sursauta.

-Fait gaffe avec ça, j'ai pas envi que tu me brules …

En effet, Layla avait beau tenir de lui, elle ne sait pas utiliser la magie du dragon slayer de feu, d'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle pourrait le métrissé ? Non, bien sur que non, c'est une constellationniste, elle peut invoquer les esprits de Lucy …. Quoi ?

-Layla .. Est-ce que tu pourrais ne pas utiliser tes esprits stellaires s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi cela ? Si je ne les utilises pas, je ne vais jamais augmenter en pouvoir magique !

-S'il te plait, utilise les vraiment que en cas de grand danger.

Layla ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais elle hocha la tête. Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Arriver au fond, ils pouvaient voir un grand creux au milieu de la pièce. Layla était sur le point d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait sur ce creux mais Natsu l'arrêta avec méfiance. Il regarda partout. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était … Trop calme. Pourtant il le savait, il y a quelque chose ici.

-Je peux te sentir … Dit-il avec la plus grande méfiance.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il attendit. Puis il regarda au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir un démon qui se tenait verticalement sur le plafond. Il les observait depuis qu'ils sont là. Natsu écarquilla des yeux. Il poussa violemment Layla loin et le démon sauta du plafond pour vouloir atterrir sur Natsu. Natsu s'y attendait, il balança un poing enflammer dans la figure du démon. Bien qu'il en fut expulser, il se releva et partit le plus vite possible en direction de Natsu. Natsu mit ses bras en croit afin de le faire retenir et il hurla :

-Layla ! Prend la clée et va-t-en !

Layla toujours au sol, se releva avec ses bras pour regarder le spectacle face à elle. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de partir en direction du creux. Elle vit le petit objet brillant, une clée en bronze jamais elle n'avait vu ça. Elle le contempla. Natsu qui se défendit tant bien que de mal contre le démon lui cria encore :

-C'est pas le moment d'être en extase ! Dégage de là !

Layla le mit dans sa poche et partit en direction de la sortit. Elle regarda Natsu.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais retenir cette chose ! Dégage maintenant !

Layla écarquilla des yeux. Il était encore entrain de la protéger. Layla se retourna durement et courut avec les larmes qui lui monter aux yeux.

Natsu en sourit. Il continua a mettre des poing enflammer sur le monstre qui résister.

-Karyuu no Hokou !

Sous les flammes envoyer de sa bouche, le monstre se releva encore. Natsu n'en crut pas ses yeux, ce truc était toujours vivant et il résistait fortement. « _Du temps que Layla soit toujours saine et sauve .. Ce sera certainement la seule chose que j'ai bien fait pour elle. _» Le demon s'appreta de faire une attaque sur lui. Natsu ne répondit pas. Il attendait.

-Ouvre toi !

Là, c'était ses oreilles qui n'en crut pas. Lucy ? Non, Layla .. Mais qui surtout, qui viendra pour …

-Leo !

Il pouvait voir quelqu'un tout en étant lumineux venir mettre un poing en pleine figure du démon. Non, ce type c'était ..

-Loki ….

Loki se releva, il regardait le monstre à terre. Il se retourna pour faire face à Natsu. Il n'avait absolument pas changer. Toujours ses lunettes de soleil, son costume costard cravate. Ils écarquillèrent tout les deux des yeux. Natsu parce qu'il allait certainement dire son nom devant Layla et Loki car cela fait dix ans qu'il a disparut. Loki pointa un doigt vers lui.

-Nat …

Natsu mit un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il devait pas lui dire qu'il était.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

-Ne dis pas mon nom .. Ne dis pas qui je suis sinon …

Layla arriva vers eux tout en étant essouffler.

-Ah .. Je vois que vous vous connaissez ?

-Ben oui, vu qu'il était l'esprit de ta mère.

Loki le regarda avec un regard noir, voulant presque le tuer.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je fais ma vie si tu veux savoir …

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te dises qui tu es ? Je pense savoir …

Loki fit un sourire narquois.

-Elle a le droit de savoir ..

-Elle va souffrir, ne lui dit rien !

Loki ne répondit pas, Layla se demanda de quoi ils parlaient, elle regarda l'un puis l'autre puis elle se souvient que c'est elle qui a ouvert la porte.

-Désolée Loki, mais tu vas devoir rentrer .. je suis désolée, à demain ou un autre jour.

Elle sourit puis Loki disparut sans dire un mot. Natsu souffla, elle lui avait sauver la vie. Il la regarda et fit une mine assez colèrique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Layla ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder le sol.

-Je t'avais dit de t'en aller !

Layla releva la tête puis elle afficha son regard le plus sérieux qu'elle pouvait faire.

-Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail et je n'abandonne pas mon camarade !

A ce jeu là, elle était vraiment plus forte que lui. Après tout, elle avait le même caractère que lui, non ? Il se remit à sourire et il lui frotta la tête.

-Tu as raison.

Layla sourit aussi avec une teinte un peu rouge sur ses joues. Après ce moment de petite vérité, ils repartirent dans le sens inverse. Cette fois-ci, il fallait juste la ramener à la fin de la montagne, se serait le mieux. Ils traversèrent la forêt sans difficulté puis Layla fut heureuse de voir que cela était enfin terminer. Elle se dirigea hors de la forêt, heureuse de voir au loin le conseil des mages. Elle se retenu mais elle pouvait pas, elle se mit à sauter dans tout les sens.

-J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi une mission en solo ! Tu te rends compte ? Merci, merci pour ton aide !

Natsu n'avait pas bougé, il s'était seulement contenter de la regarder sauter dans tout les sens. Elle était heureuse après tout. Il n'émit pas un sourire. Il avait le cœur complètement déchirer. Sa fille allait partir et il ne la reverrait plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Natsu releva la tête. Elle le regardait avec surprise. Il haussa des épaules et lui fit :

-Tu as fini ta mission, tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi sans moi.

Layla baissa la tête, c'est vrai, il ne l'accompagnera pas. Ce sera finit.

-Mais .. Tu ne reviendras pas ? Jamais à Fairy Tail ?

-Jamais.

Elle recula d'un pas.

-Mais tu sais où me trouver. On se reverra, c'est promit. Sourit Natsu.

Layla ne savait plus quoi faire, même bon, elle se jeta contre le torse de Natsu pour l'enlacer. (Ben oui elle est petite …) Natsu en fut surpris mais bon, il resserra son entrante quand même sur elle. Au moins, cela aura été le premier câlin qu'ils auront fait, mais, il avait cette impression que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle le faisait mais à un inconnu sans nom qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle le desserra et le regarda avec des yeux assez flou. Elle allait pleurer, il en était sur.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es … Mais … Tu es mon ami.

Il tourna la tête. Et se contenta de murmurer.

-Si tu sais qui je suis, tu me haïrais.

Layla n'avait entendu la moitié mais elle pouvait répondre qu'un « Hein » pour ensuite voir Natsu faire « non » de sa tête.

-Allez va .. Va donner cette clée.

Layla hocha la tête.

-On se reverra. C'est promis.

Sur ce, ils se retournèrent tout les deux pour prendre le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre. Layla était enfin en route pour le conseil, elle regarda la clée qu'elle avait réussi a avoir. Cette clée était étrange, en bronze, plus longue que ses clées à elle. Elle aurait aimé ouvrir la porte mais, elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie magique pour ouvrir une porte. Si elle devait le faire maintenant pour le roi, elle devra lui répondre que se ne sera pas possible. Et à la guilde. Est-ce qu'ils l'attendent ? Est-ce qu'elle se fera punir pour avoir prit une mission qui n'était fait pour elle ? Des questions tellement intrigante. Elle pourra y réfléchir en prenant le trains … non elle sera en mode « morte de transport » pendant ce temps là. Elle souffla. Soudainement, deux mains lui prit sa tête, elle commença a batailler contre ces mains inconnus. Elles étaient sur sa bouche, elle pouvait plus du tout mettre dire un mot.

-Alors mademoiselle Heartfillia, ce n'est pas bien de rester seule tu sais ? Ton père ne t'a pas apprit qu'il fallait toujours rester loin du danger ?

Layla ne chercha pas à comprendre, elle continua a se défendre.

-Allez .. juste un cri pour le faire venir.

L'inconnu laissa une ouverture pour la bouche de la jeune Layla. Celle-ci se mit à hurler dans l'espoir qu'il l'entende. L'inconnu lui remit alors la mains sur la bouche et avec l'autre, il lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tomba dans les pommes. Il la posa sur son épaule.

-Toute la famille de Lucy doit mourir. Même toi.

Natsu marchait, les mains dans les poches. Il repensa à cette aventure avec elle. Il n'a pas réussi à lui dire qui il était. Que fallait-il faire ? L'oublier ? La rattraper ? Non, il n'allait pas recommencer à réfléchir à cette penser. Il s'arrêta nette lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement. Celle d'une fille. Il se retourna et se mit à courir. Si c'est Layla, jamais il ne se le pardonnera. Il était arrivé en dehors de la forêt, il y avait personne. Rien. Sauf un ruban bleu et un bout de papier. Il reconnu le ruban, c'était celui de Lucy ! Maintenant, il appartient à Layla. Si il est là, c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. Il regarda le bout de papier et le lut. La colère le prit par dessus tout qu'il brula le papier.

-On m'a prit Lucy … Mais pas Layla. Dit-il avec colère.


End file.
